Shake the disease
by Racg22
Summary: Sirius está harto de James y su ridícula obsesión por Lily Evans, y así se lo hace saber. JPLE.


Y aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia sobre James y Lily. La verdad es que me apetecería hacerla como una historieta de unos cuantos capítulos, pero se puede quedar como One-Shot también, así que supongo que lo decidirá si la historia gusta o no. Me inspiró la canción "Shake the disease" de Depeche Mode, de ahí el título, auque tenga más bien poco que ver con la historia. Un beso. Racg20.

Disclaimer: No he escrito Harry Potter, así que supongo, que esto no me pertenece...

_**Shake the Disease.**_

Un muchacho moreno, de unos diecisiete años, caminaba arrastrando los pies con las manos en los bolsillos por los terrenos de su colegio.

Era una fría mañana de sábado en medio del invierno escocés. El chico tenía la nariz roja por el frío, pero poco más parecía delatar que se percataba de la temperatura ambiente. Según caminaba se encontró con una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para ser pateada sin miramientos.

Tal como lo pensó, lo hizo. Apoyó su pie izquierdo fuertemente en el suelo para impulsar, con él y con sus brazos, su pierna derecha en un balanceo que le llevó a contactar con violencia contra aquella piedra. La fuerza del impacto propició que aquel pedazo de roca se levantara varios segundos del suelo y fuera a parar a la orilla del lago que custodiaba el castillo de Hogwarts.

Suspirando, James Potter se apartó ligeramente su indomable pelo de los ojos, pues e le metía entre las gafas y le impedía la visión. Acto seguido, se sentó en el suelo, buscando una zona relativamente seca de la nieve que cubría casi por completo aquel paisaje agreste. Con las manos en las rodillas, James miraba hacia el horizonte esperando que algo pasara o que alguien viniera a ver dónde estaba y por qué había salido precipitadamente.

Tras unos minutos en completo silencio, dejándose envolver por el paisaje y la gélida brisa, el joven oyó unos pasos en la nieve que se acercaban a él. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente. ¿Podría ser que ella se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿Sería ella quien venía a ver qué le pasaba?

-James.- Dijo la voz queda de su mejor amigo. El moreno suspiró. Ingenuo, se decía con dureza, ¿cómo iba a venir ella? Te ignora, es así de simple.- James, venga. Te vas a congelar aquí fuera. Y Merlín sabe que jamás se debe hacer una estatua de ti.- Bromeó su amigo tratando que James le hablase.- Sería horrible.- Añadió con media carcajada entre los labios. Sin ser muy consciente de la broma, James se levantó sacudiéndose la nieve y miró a su amigo a través de sus gafas redondas.

-Sí, tienes razón, Sirius. Es más te aseguro que no eres el único en este castillo que opina lo mismo que tú.- Sirius Black hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario de su amigo. Estaba harto de su actitud derrotista.

-¿Es que vas a pasarte toda la vida girando a su alrededor?- Le reclamó Sirius con un tono hastiado.- ¡Venga, ya, James! Lily Evans no merece todo lo que estás pasando. Espabila de una vez, que te tiene sorbido el cerebro.- Reclamó el moreno mirando a su compañero mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro empujándolo hacia atrás. Lo que Sirius no se esperaba era que su amigo le apartara la mano bruscamente y se acercara a él cogiéndole de la pechera del sweater.

-El problema, Sirius, es que ella sí lo merece. Tú no tienes ni idea.- Le repuso el joven. Sirius le apartó las manos de un golpe seco y volvió a empujarle, esta vez con las dos manos haciendo que James retrocediera un par de pasos.

-¿Que no tengo ni idea? ¿Idea de qué? A ver, explícamelo, ¿idea de qué, exactamente?- Exclamaba con fuerza Sirius mientras enumeraba con los dedos todas las preguntas que iba haciendo.- ¿Idea de cómo hacer el ridículo una y otra vez mientras te dan calabazas, de nuevo? ¿Idea de consolarte por enésima vez mientras veo cómo se vuelve a llevar otro pedacito de ti? Lo siento, James, pero tienes razón. No. No tengo ni idea. No tengo ni idea de tu fascinación para con ella. Ni tengo ni idea de por qué Lily Evans es tan condenadamente perfecta, como cada quince minutos comentas. Porque para mí es como un dementor que está sacando poco a poco el alma de mi amigo del cabeza de chorlito que tengo delante de mí. Y, ¿sabes qué es lo peor de todo? ¿Lo sabes, James?- James le miraba con rencor pero le escuchaba, con la cabeza semi-agachada y las manos cada una curvadas en sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras Sirius se alzaba frente a él todo lo alto que era.- Que ella ya te ha dicho por activa, por pasiva, y por reflexiva que no quiere saber nada de ti. Que la dejes en paz. Y tú sigues.- Sirius paró durante dos segundos para tomar aliento. Hacía tiempo que quería decirle todo aquello a su amigo, y que reaccionara de una vez. Se iba a hacer mucho daño, sino.- Estoy harto de tener que consolarte y animarte cada vez que te dice que no de una nueva e imaginativa manera. Harto de tus malos humos con nosotros tres, y de cómo te encierras en ti mismo durante un par de días hasta que se te ocurre otra "brillante" idea para conseguirla. Y vuelta a empezar.- Sirius terminó casi en un susurro su exaltado discurso, esperando a que su amigo dijera algo. Pero tras unos minutos, James seguía en la misma postura, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Sirius suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo.- ¿Sabes qué? Me rindo. Estoy hasta la varita de tratar de ayudarte. ¿Quieres seguir intentando llamar la atención de Evans? Tú mismo. No cuentes conmigo para animarte cuando vuelvas con lo poquito que te queda de dignidad suplicándome ayuda.- Con esto, el joven se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse. A los pocos segundos, James salió corriendo detrás de su amigo. Tardó pocos pasos en acercársele, pero se le hicieron eternos. Al llegar a su altura le tocó el hombro.

-Sirius, espera.- Su amigo se giró lentamente con media sonrisa en el labio como diciendo, "si es que nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos, ni si quiera tú, Cornamenta". James bajó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado.- Lo siento.- Su amigo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.- No, escucha.- Instó James.- Sé que soy bastante irracional con este tema. Pero, Sirius, me conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes lo que siento por ella. De verdad. Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Pero puedes no torturarte tanto, para empezar.- Le interrumpió Sirius.

-¿Quieres callarte y escucharme?- Exclamó James ligeramente exasperado por la interrupción de su amigo, quien rió ligeramente.- Merlín, te gusta tu voz, ¿eh? Ya sé de sobra que hago el ridículo con Lily. No sé por qué lo hago. Simplemente se que cada vez que hablo con ella meto la pata. Y…ugh.- Dijo James soltándose de su amigo.- Ya no sé qué más hacer.

Los dos amigos estuvieron así, de pié, en silencio durante unos minutos. Hasta que Sirius le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo para llamar su atención.

-¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de darme golpes?- Le dijo James sobándose ligeramente el brazo. Sirius le miró con media sonrisa.

-Sabes que no. Estás blandito.

-¡No estoy blandito!

-¡Calla un segundo!- James dejó de quejarse y miró a su amigo.- Dices que metes la pata cada vez que hablas con ella.- James asintió sin saber muy bien hacia dónde iba la conversación.- Bueno. ¿Y si no hablas con ella?

-Sirius, ¿de qué demonios me estás hablando?- Preguntó James con una expresión insondable en la cara. Sirius tenía la cara iluminada, como si hubiese tenido una revelación.

-Que dejes de buscarla. Cuando la buscas y fuerzas un contacto con ella, la pones en tu contra y predispuesta a soltarte alguna bordería. Imagínate lo que pasaría si te encontraras en un momento en que estuvierais los dos solos y tú no buscas ningún tipo de comunicación ni la acosas como de costumbre.

-¡Eh!- Reclamó James. Sirius le miró entornando los ojos.- Vale, a lo mejor soy un poco plasta.

-Piénsalo, Cornamenta.- Incitó Sirius.- Ella se relajaría viendo que no intentas nada raro, puede que incluso algún día te busque para hablar de manera civilizada.- James asentía lentamente a las palabras de su amigo.

-Me resulta extraño aceptar consejos tuyos, Canuto. No tienes el mejor expediente como para hablar.- Le recriminó su amigo en broma. Sirius puso su brazo en los hombros de su amigo mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo.

-James, yo he conseguido que chicas que decían odiarme besaran el suelo que piso.

-¿De camino al cementerio?- Repuso James sonriendo. Sirius rió con él.

-Precisamente.- Apartó su brazo del de su amigo y añadió:- Venga, vamos a comentar a los chicos el nuevo plan. Verás como Lunático estará orgulloso de mí por la idea tan madura que he tenido.- De pronto, a James algo le hizo un sonidito en el cerebro. Paró de pronto de andar y miró a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Tú idea?

-¿Por quién me tomas?- Preguntó Sirius mientras seguía andando. Una sonrisa corrió por su rostro.- Yo jamás le quitaría una idea a Remus.- James le miró como sin creerle. Sirius se giró hacia él y suspirando hizo un nudo imaginario sobre su corazón con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.- Lo juro.

-No sé por qué pero no me lo creo.- Repuso James sonriendo. Sirius suspiró melodramáticamente.

-No se la he robado a Remus.- Dijo tajantemente. James levantó las manos en señal de derrota mientras seguían andando.- En realidad se la robé a Peter.- Añadió segundos después.

Los dos amigos continuaron riéndose durante todo el trayecto de vuelta al castillo.


End file.
